Twilight Angels
by Russian Prince Kai Hiwatari
Summary: Mythical creatures exist and the world is divided by Light and Dark. Two completely different angels from the separate realms are put together to stop a threat to both their realms, whether they like it or not. Yaoi,Lemon.


Ok guys... this is going to be Yaoi.. I'm not saying what the pairing is between SasuNaru and NaruSasu because, well.. I want it to be a surprise as it is kind of decided in the middle of the story. If you can't figure out which it is by about half-way through... end of the story latest... go ahead and ask me if you want.... I could use a good laugh.

* * *

Twilight Angels

Naruto, a blond man with beautiful sapphire eyes, went into work one day, his usual smile on his face, unknowing that his life was going to change. He loved his job, even though it was the same job for all people like him. Course, that's getting a bit off topic. You see.. Naruto was an angel. Everyone he helped knew it too. It was common knowledge in this world.

This isn't the same Earth where angels, demons and mythical creatures alike are considered just that.. mythical. In this Earth, every creature has something about them that makes them unique. There are foxes with multiple tails, angels, demons, dragons, you name it and you'll find it here.

Each creature had a job to play in this world to keep it safe and happy. Of course, the world was split roughly into two realms. Light and Dark. Each realm had it's own inhabitants who tried to live happily in their world. Sadly, wherever there are calm and peaceful creatures, there is always going to be a creature the complete opposite who wants nothing more than to destroy that peace.

That's where Naruto and the other angels came in. It was there job to keep everything in order. You could say that they were the cops or the peacemakers of this world. It was because of an angel's extraordinary abilities that they were given this job. Angels were quicker than most creatures, able to think on their feet, and use common sense.

You might argue, however, that there were a lot of creatures that can do that. That wasn't the only reason that the angels were chosen however. The main reason would be their special gifts. Angels have amazing regenerative powers. They healed much faster than any other creature ever born and others had even more amazing gifts than that.

Back to Naruto however and his day at work now that we've gone over all the history behind the world. He walked in, a big smile on his face. He greeted his co-workers who greeted him back. He noticed, however, that they didn't seem to be as cheerful as they normally were.

Naruto walked over to Shikamaru then. "Hey Shikamaru.... what's up? You don't seem to be your normal self... I mean.. you seem pretty grumpy... even for you." Shikamaru, an angel that could only really be described as lazy, looked up at Naruto.

"We've got something going on Naruto... even I don't know all the details. You should go see Tsunade in her office... it's a drag but.. she's the only one who's got all the details and she wants to see you anyway." Naruto blinked. Tsunade almost never wanted to see him about anything.

He straightened up then and walked into her office. "Naruto! Just who I wanted to see."

"Grandma Tsunade... what did you want to see me about?"

"Well you little brat... it turns out that there's a commotion going on... but it's bigger than just us. Some of the creatures from both realms have put aside their differences and joined forces. Together they've become more powerful than anything we've seen."

Naruto's eyes widened at this. That was definitely saying something. Creatures of the Light and Dark realms usually hated each other. It was really only on rare occasions that sometimes the nicer ones that just wanted peace were able to get along.... it had never been seen that creatures of both realms had joined together to try and control or destroy it.

"That is pretty serious." He agreed. Tsunade grumbled a bit.

"Yes. Because of that we've had to make some arrangements. You, our best angel, will be getting a new partner specifically for this case. It's a bit of a peace effort as well but, that's beside the point. You've been in need of a partner for a while anyway."

Naruto hadn't really heard any of that. He was mostly stuck on the fact that he was their best angel and he'd kinda heard about getting a new partner. Everything else just went in one ear and out the other. Tsunade could tell he wasn't really listening and smirked. She couldn't wait to see his reaction to his new partner.

"Naruto... listen to me.. you'll be meeting him at Kitsune Lodge. The one on the border of the realms. He'll be there in a few hours. You better get going. He's not the type of person you'll want to keep waiting."

Naruto gave a toothy grin. "You can count on me Grandma! Me and my new partner will round these guys up in no time!" He said before rushing out. No one even had the chance to say hi to him as he zoomed out, much less ask him what was going on.

Naruto ran off to the Kitsune Lodge. He knew it well as it was one of his favourite restaurants. They had everything there. Ramen, steaks, fried tomatoes, garlic ribs you name it. Everyone could go there too because they had a door on each side of the realm so that no one had to cross the line if they didn't feel up to it.

Naruto walked in and looked around. It was then that it occurred to him that... he had no idea what his new partner looked like.. much less his name. This could get a little awkward. He sighed then before he sat down on a bench and looked calmly around. There were a couple angels here already as a lot of them didn't work yet and they worked in different parts of the realm.

There were even angels from the Dark realm too but... Naruto didn't pay them much attention. Dark and Light angels kept their distance more than the other creatures of the two realms. They were just... really different. Naruto didn't understand why though from personal experience.. just word of mouth.

He'd always been interested in meeting a Dark angel but, he'd never really had the courage or anything to. Someone sat beside him then but Naruto didn't even bat an eyelash. That was, at least, until something about the person caught his eye.

Naruto turned to look at the person beside him. He had beautiful raven coloured hair that spiked out in the back and soft looking pale skin. His eyes were of a deep onyx colour that just made you feel completely at ease as you looked at them. Naruto was so transfixed by these three things that he didn't take in anything else.

He wasn't afraid to admit it... the man before him was absolutely stunning. He'd always known that he was bi... most angels turned out to be that way. "What are you looking at?" An annoyed voice growled. This snapped Naruto out of his thoughts, especially since it was the one he was looking at that had spoken.

"You obviously." Naruto said, rolling his eyes. "I'm waiting to meet someone here though so... I should get back to looking for them." He was proud of the fact that he'd kept it out of his voice, but he was reluctant to look away from the beautiful man beside him. He heard a chuckle from his left at that moment.

"Oh really? You're waiting for someone are you? What do they look like?" Naruto thought that was a silly question... mainly because he hadn't thought to ask it himself and so he didn't know... but he wasn't going to tell a complete stranger that.

"None of your business."

"You don't know huh?" Naruto's eyes widened as he glared at the man.

"I do too!" He growled immediately back. The man rolled his beautiful eyes then before shaking his head.

"Don't lie. No one can lie to me without me knowing it." He said calmly. Naruto glared a bit before turning away.

"Fine. I don't know what they look like. " He huffed annoyed. "Or... their name really...."

"Then how do you expect to find them?" He said calmly.

"Well... they'll know information that I know about a job we're to complete." He said simply, making himself sound important. He knew information about something that this man didn't.

"Oh? That wouldn't happen to be about a bit of an uprising that's being gathered by creatures of both the Dark and Light realms that needs to be stopped but has become too powerful for the angels of just one realm to stop would it?" He said, a smirk on his face.

Naruto's jaw dropped. He was about to say something as he turned to the man before the man continued. "From that expression I'd say that it does. You're not too good at hiding your emotions are you... partner?" Naruto's eyes widened as he pulled back a bit. It was then that Naruto noticed the man's wings for the first time since he'd started talking to him.

The man sighed softly at this, shaking his head. "What did I do to ever get stuck with an angel like you as a partner? Are you sure you're the best the Light realm has to offer?" Naruto growled at this.

"Hey! Don't you go saying things like that! I could take you on at any contest.. you name it and I'd kick your sorry butt!" The angel raised an eyebrow, his midnight black wings unfolding a bit as he stretched and stood up.

"Oh.. you'd be able to huh? Is that a challenge?" He sneered. Naruto stood up as well, getting in his face.

"Yeah! That's a challenge duck butt!" The man chuckled.

"Interesting. I haven't had a good challenge in a while.. I hope you can entertain me. Before we get too riled up however.. I feel it would be wise to introduce ourselves. I'm Sasuke Uchiha."

"Naruto Uzumaki. Believe it!" Sasuke smirked at this.

"Alright then Naruto. Where should we hold this challenge hmm?? My place, your place or somewhere we don't have to worry about cleaning up after?"

Naruto was taken a back by this. Why did they have to go somewhere indoors for this challenge? He couldn't think of anything that would actually be needed for something like that. Sasuke waited for a moment before deciding for them. "My place it is then.. unless you're too chicken to cross the line dividing our realms?"

Naruto growled again. "Naruto Uzumaki is no chicken!" He said before gesturing Sasuke to lead the way. Sasuke chuckled before doing just that. Everyone looked at the two surprised. They'd never seen two angels of opposite realms actually hanging out before.. even if they had seemed to be fighting.

They eventually got to Sasuke's house and Naruto had to kind of stop and stare. He'd never imagined it would be so big before. Sasuke rolled his eyes before pulling Naruto inside. Once inside he let Naruto roam a bit while he locked the doors in the house. He even went to an extra precaution and locked all the windows.. any means of exiting the house.

Naruto turned to Sasuke then. "So.. what's this challenge then hmm?" He said. He was relatively calm now but it was clear that he was still quite competitive. Sasuke turned back to him before smirking. There was just this look in Sasuke's eyes that made Naruto back up a bit. He'd never seen it before.

All of a sudden Naruto felt his back against a wall and something pinning him there. He gasped in surprise before turning to see that the thing pinning him was actually a someone.... Sasuke. "What are you doing??" He asked. He was proud of the fact that he somehow was able to keep his heartbeat under control at the moment.

Sasuke chuckled coolly. "This is the challenge Naruto. You said it could be anything. The seme wins." He purred softly. Naruto's eyes widened then as it clicked. Sasuke liked him just as much and he could somehow see it. He smirked then.

"If you think you're going to win easily just because you caught me off guard you're sadly mistaken." Sasuke slammed his lips onto Naruto's then, Naruto grunting in surprise. He was in a bit of a bad position at the moment to be dominating anyone.. but there was no way he was going to give up without a fight.

Sasuke tried to push his tongue inside but Naruto's lips were clamped shut as he squirmed against Sasuke's body. His hands were pinned to the wall behind him as Naruto tried to think of a way to turn the tide. He shifted in a way then that made Sasuke's grip loosen and in one quick movement it was now Sasuke who's back was against the wall.

Naruto chuckled. "Not so tough now are ya?" Sasuke looked up at him surprised before smirking, rolling his eyes.

"Don't count your feathers before they're plucked." He responded back. Naruto took this chance however to quickly press his lips to Sasuke's and slip his tongue inside the still barely opened mouth. Sasuke grunted out at this, trying to pull away before Naruto pressed closer to him. Their tongues battled in their never ending struggle for dominance. Neither one of them backing down.

Naruto's wings gently folded around them so that they were blocked from view, even though that no one would be able to see them and this only made Sasuke struggle all the more. He knew as much as any other angel that it was the man, or the seme's job to guard their mate and Sasuke refused to let this simple act stand.

Naruto pulled away a bit for breath then, Sasuke breathing in just as deeply. He tried to push Naruto away a bit to try and get control of his jumbled mind again but Naruto wouldn't budge. He could tell that Sasuke was weakening under the pressure and it was only a matter of time.

Naruto smirked softly before pushing closer again. He pulled Sasuke towards him then, hugging their bodies close together as his wings met behind Sasuke, covering his wings delicately. Sasuke squirmed again, glaring up at Naruto but it was weaker than the other glares he'd given.

Sasuke's face turned a bright red as his eyes closed and a gentle whimper sound escaped him when Naruto had forced his knee gently between Sasuke's legs. Naruto pressed in again, his lips once again against Sasuke's and sending Sasuke's body into pleasurable shivers. Sasuke continued to fight against this but his resolve was beginning to weaken and he could feel it.

Naruto, knowing that Sasuke was beginning to falter now, decided to be a bit more gentle but, persuasive at the same time. His tongue gently licked at Sasuke's lips but Sasuke wouldn't open his mouth. Naruto gently bit Sasuke's lip then, causing Sasuke to gasp in surprise. Naruto took this distraction to slide his tongue inside.

Sasuke grunted. He was going to bite down on Naruto's tongue when he felt Naruto's hand slide up his back. This sent shivers up his spine and caused him to lose focus as Naruto's tongue began to explore. It traveled along the sides of his mouth as he pushed Sasuke into the wall again. Sasuke was about to bite down again on Naruto's tongue when Naruto touched his tongue to Sasuke's, wrapping it gently around and almost starting some kind of dance between the two.

Sasuke shivered as by some instinct his tongue moved along with Naruto's. His hand moved up Naruto's back and buried itself within Naruto's hair. Naruto felt this and smirked softly against the kiss. One of his hands began to massage gentle circles into Sasuke's back, right under where the wing grew. This was one of an angel's most stressed points and so one of the best places to relax an angel.

It worked, and Sasuke sighed softly, his wings drooping a bit towards the ground. His eyes followed suit and Sasuke knew he'd lost at this point. Naruto could see it too and he gently pulled Sasuke closer, his wings fully wrapping around them as he gently pulled away from the kiss to look at Sasuke. Both of them knew just from the mood in the room that this was far from over however.

Sasuke looked up at Naruto, his face flushed gently. He felt Naruto's wings around them and didn't struggle against it anymore for the moment. Naruto didn't pause for long as he leaned down and placed a kiss on Sasuke's cheek.

Sasuke glanced at Naruto as he leaned down and kissed his neck then. Sasuke's eyes widened a bit in surprise but he didn't say anything as his heartbeat sped up. Naruto seemed to sense it though and smiled against Sasuke's neck before slowly and seductively running his tongue along it. Sasuke gasped before whimpering softly.

He'd never experienced this before.. even with all the times that he'd done things like this to get information out of subjects... never going much farther then this though. He'd do a lot of things for his job and the peace of the Dark realm but he wasn't a whore.

The situation and the feelings felt strange to him but.. a good strange.. he enjoyed this feeling. He glanced at Naruto carefully as Naruto continued to lick across his neck. Just when Sasuke looked however, he gasped loudly and closed his eyes as he felt Naruto's teeth bit into his neck.

Naruto smirked softly as he sucked on the new wound he'd just inflicted. He somehow managed to slip Sasuke's shorts off without him noticing before he slipped his hand under the last piece of cloth blocking him. He gently began to stroke Sasuke's member, looking for a reaction.

Sasuke gasped again before whining softly. His wings fluttered a bit uselessly behind him. He shifted a bit into the touch without realizing it, making Naruto smirk as he picked the pace up a bit and nibbled on Sasuke's ear after the love-bite was a respectable size.

Sasuke let out a sexy whimper, not in control of what he was doing at the moment as his arms wrapped carefully around Naruto's neck. His body shivered a bit as his face flushed. Naruto felt himself shiver at this and somehow managed to get his pants off as he pushed closer to Sasuke, his tongue swiftly sliding inside his ear for a moment.

Naruto pulled away after this intrusion before moving to Sasuke's jaw line and kissing gently there. Sasuke felt almost overwhelmed by all these feelings going on at once. Naruto pulled away carefully to slip off both his and Sasuke's shirts. Sasuke blushed madly at this.

It wasn't that he was embarrassed about his body but more.. self-conscious.. he'd always been told by everyone he'd met that he'd never crawl out from his brother's shadow. His brother had 'gotten everything and he'd gotten the rest' as people had so cruelly put it.

Naruto leaned in gently after getting a good look of Sasuke's body and purred huskily in his ear. "Hey.. Sasuke... where'd you get such a great body? It almost seems unfair to the people I've seen around here... I'd almost ask you to share the wealth if I weren't too greedy to have it all to myself."

Sasuke just blushed even more before glancing at Naruto's chest. It was like looking at a heavenly god himself. Naruto chuckled before his lips touched Sasuke's chin, his neck, his collarbone and then his chest before hovering over his heart. He smirked softly before he licked this spot gently, his tongue sliding slower then a snail over it.

"Ahh!! N- Naru... to!" He called out. Naruto's hand had just sped up again and with the combination of Naruto's tongue and lips as well... Sasuke knew he wasn't going to last much longer. Naruto's hand stopped at this, slipping Sasuke's underpants off as his lips moved to Sasuke's stomach. His tongue gently slid inside Sasuke's bellybutton, causing another cry to erupt from Sasuke.

Naruto smirked. "Like that huh?" He said, his voice sounding husky whether he meant it to or not. Before Sasuke could respond however, he'd gone lower again and licked the twitching muscle he'd just been massaging moments before. Sasuke's eyes shot open as he groaned loudly.

Naruto liked this reaction and so went the one step further of pulling Sasuke's cock into his mouth. He began to gently suck on it, his tongue flicking out to almost play with Sasuke before retreating back. His hand slowly came up before carefully rubbing the part of Sasuke's cock that wasn't in his mouth.

Sasuke couldn't take this, it was too much. He lasted for a little while longer before coming in Naruto's mouth, panting heavily as he suddenly felt weak. Naruto smirked, swallowing all of it before licking every bit off of Sasuke's now limp cock. He carefully stood up then, keeping Sasuke pinned to the wall with his wings surrounding them.

"My my.. that was delicious." He purred before kissing Sasuke gently on the mouth again. He managed to slide his underpants off then, his other hand stroking Sasuke's cock a bit again. Sasuke barely had enough time to catch his breath, much less reply to Naruto's comment before Naruto's lips were once again against his.

Naruto licked Sasuke's lips, once again asking nicely for entrance. Sasuke co-operated, gently parting his mouth for Naruto. Naruto smirked softly before gently slipping his tongue inside, like a gentleman coming into a young maiden's home.

Said maiden came to greet the gentleman as Sasuke gently touched his tongue to Naruto's. Naruto shivered a bit at this as his tongue gently wrapped around Sasuke's as if in an embrace. By this time Naruto had stopped stroking Sasuke's cock, having gotten the result he wanted and coating his fingers in the precome.

He carefully pushed a bit closer to Sasuke then, his hand wrapping gently around him before one of his fingers pushed inside. Sasuke gasped at the feeling, his body shivering a bit as he tried to pull away from Naruto's lips. Naruto just moved with him though, putting a bit more passion into the kiss and distracting Sasuke from the slightly uncomfortable feeling.

After his finger had moved around a bit the second one slid carefully inside. Sasuke grunted at this, his eyes wincing at the sting but he started to relax a bit when it started to feel good and he shifted slightly against the feeling. Naruto could tell Sasuke was getting into it now as he pulled away from the kiss, only to press his lips where Sasuke's head and neck met, Sasuke's head automatically lifting up to give him more access.

Naruto licked Sasuke's neck there then, making Sasuke's body quiver in pleasure as the third finger found it's way inside. Sasuke groaned out this time but he wasn't complaining like Naruto thought he might. Naruto moved the fingers around until he knew Sasuke was stretched out enough.

Naruto pulled his fingers out carefully, Sasuke whining softly when he did, not caring about his reputation at the moment. Naruto looked at Sasuke curiously when he heard the sound, seeing Sasuke pouting a bit. He leaned close, whispering teasingly into Sasuke's ear as he secretly positioned himself for the next step. "You really like this huh? Even though you're the one in pain?"

Sasuke was panting a bit, his face a bit red but he smirked softly. "You tend to make the pain worth it... though no one else would ever be able to make me admit that."

"Oh really?" He purred as he shifted Sasuke in a way that made his knees bend so that his body would be easier to move as he liked. Sasuke shivered at this, wondering what Naruto was doing, his scattered mind unable to put anything together at the moment. "Well.. this might hurt a bit more than you're expecting but.. it should be more fun too once you get used to it."

Sasuke looked at him curiously when he said this. He was about to ask what Naruto meant by that when his eyes widened and he cried out in surprise at the sudden sharp pain that went through his body. Naruto let out a gentle purring noise. "ooo.. Sasuke.. you're soo tight." He purred, licking his lip a bit before he leaned close and pressed their bare chests together.

Sasuke shivered as he shifted a bit. It felt so weird and it hurt but.. once he got past that.. it felt amazing all at the same time. He opened his eyes gently then before he carefully nipped at Naruto's ear, trying to coax him to move. Naruto grunted at this before he smirked a bit. Sasuke was getting bold again.. and he decided he liked it.

He carefully pinned Sasuke to the wall a bit before his hands slid down Sasuke's pale, toned body. He started to move, carefully at first, inside of Sasuke and this caused whimpers to come from somewhere deep inside his throat.

As this went on Sasuke moaned and whined, wanting more as he seemed to almost struggle against it.. but he didn't know what it was that he was missing. Naruto felt this and took a guess. He carefully placed his hand on Sasuke's hips, stopping him from struggling any longer. Sasuke looked at Naruto, panting softly when Naruto stopped at the same time. He was confused and knew this wasn't what he wanted.

Naruto leaned in gently, nipping his ear before whispering sweet nothings into his ear. This made Sasuke pause in his struggling easier. Naruto smirked a bit as he pulled out a bit. Sasuke whined against it. He didn't want Naruto to do that... or.. so he thought anyway. Naruto shushed him calmly as if talking to a young child. Sasuke pouted a bit in reaction.

Naruto smirked at the reaction before he suddenly drove back in, shifting Sasuke's hips up at the same time. Sasuke cried out, Naruto's name on his lips as Naruto was forced deeper inside then he'd been before with that one simple action. He was suddenly glad that he lived alone for once.

Naruto pressed his lips slightly roughly to Sasuke's then, almost as if to silence him but in all honesty it was more like to drink in that cry that drove him crazy. He slid his hand down Sasuke's hip to his leg gently as he continued to thrust inside, hitting that same depth each time and causing Sasuke to whimper.

His hand gently hooked itself underneath Sasuke's knee then as he carefully lifted it up and forced Sasuke to wrap his leg around his waist, pausing in his thrusting as he did so. He smirked when Sasuke gave him a confused look. Sasuke wasn't sure how he felt about that look at the moment as he basicly held his leg where Naruto had placed it.

When Naruto knew Sasuke's leg would stay there he slid his hand back up to Sasuke's hip, sending shivers down Sasuke's spine in the process. He gently cupped Sasuke's butt then, causing Sasuke to flinch a bit in surprise. His leg automatically squeezed a bit when he flinched, causing him to pull Naruto closer and of course, deeper inside then earlier.

Sasuke cried out in surprise at this and understood what the smirk was about now. Naruto was very pleased by each of Sasuke's responses, his cries and whimpers, and he knew there was no way he'd be able to keep himself back if this kept up. His hands gently shifted to Sasuke's back before he leaned in and pulled Sasuke at the same time to press their lips together, the combination forcing him deeper inside quicker then if he'd just thrusted again and forcing a loud whine from Sasuke, or it would have been loud had it not been muffled by Naruto's lips.

Naruto shivered, He knew he didn't have much control left as he pushed Sasuke's back to the wall, moving with him so as not to shift inside him. He pulled his lips carefully away, looking down at the beautifully flushed face beneath him that panted. Sasuke looked back up at him, his onyx eyes full of lust and glazed over slightly.

Naruto pulled out a bit then before slamming back in, harder then before and managing to get a bit deeper again. Sasuke called out in surprise, seeing stars at the edges of his vision as Naruto hit a spot deep inside him that sent waves of pleasure through his body. His whimper encouraged Naruto to do it again and again, Sasuke's arms tightening around Naruto's neck.

With one last thrust, pushing Naruto the deepest inside him yet, Sasuke couldn't take it anymore and cried out at the top of his lungs, Naruto's name being heard clearly inside the cry as his body automatically clenched around him. Naruto gasped out loudly, coming deep inside Sasuke when he felt Sasuke clench around him.

He felt weak afterwards but, completely content at the same time. It was a wonderful feeling. He carefully put Sasuke's leg down then and pulled out from him. He hugged him gently then. "Bet you wouldn't guess that was my first kiss, much less my first time huh?" Naruto chuckled.

Sasuke looked at Naruto surprised before letting out a small chuckle of his own. "Not something I'd really be proud of in my situation but... I can't complain." He teased back. They didn't say anything but both of them had new respect for the other and knew that they'd be able to work as partners on this case without problem.

Sasuke led them to the bedroom where both angels collapsed, completely exhausted. They fell asleep almost immediately after landing on the bed, not giving them enough time to get under the covers.

The next thing Naruto remembered was a good 4 hours or so later. He opened his eyes and looked around. _Where... am I??_ He asked himself. Sometime during his sleep he'd gotten cold and somehow managed to pull the blanket up over top of himself. He glanced at the blanket and realized it wasn't the normal orange he was used to.

It was a dark blue colour with red and white paper fans covering it in places. It was definitely not something that he would buy or that anyone would buy for him. He glanced around the room again and realized he didn't recognize it at all.

The bed, now that he looked at it, was a fair sized bed. A double at least. The pillows were very soft with the same colour and design as the blanket and the room he was in was a lot bigger than his. It was, surprisingly compared to the bed, a calm white colour. He carefully shifted a bit, about to sit up when he heard a sound on the other side of the bed.

He carefully turned towards the sound and saw a raven-haired angel. It was after a few minutes of looking at him that everything from earlier came back to him. He smiled softly, sitting up carefully so as to look at Sasuke but, hopefully not wake him. He succeeded, for a little while at least. He silently watched Sasuke until Sasuke shifted, waking up and turning sleepy, almost lazy eyes towards Naruto.

He seemed to remember immediately, unlike Naruto though, what had happened earlier. He smiled softly before carefully sitting up and cracking his back a bit. His wings fluttered a bit then to get the stiffness out of them. He was about to say something when he was interrupted by his cell phone. He blinked before picking it up. "Excuse me a moment." He said then, Naruto nodding softly.

Sasuke answered his phone. "Hello? Yeah... who else would it be at this number??" Sasuke rolled his eyes at the next comment. He would grunt every once in a while in response to something or other before he sighed softly. "Yes sir. We're on our way." He muttered before closing the phone shut.

"Who was that?" Naruto asked curiously.

"My boss. Apparently he and your boss are together in an office built on the line for their meetings and that sorta thing and they want us there immediately...."

"He can't order me around!"

"Oh.. I was told to tell you this, word for word..." He said before clearing his throat a bit. "If you don't get down here brat just because it wasn't me telling you about this I'll pluck your wings and throw you over a fire to roast." He said in a good impression of Tsunade, who had been put on the phone after Jiraiya had told him to repeat the message from his comrade.

Naruto blinked in surprise. "Hey... that was pretty good... sounded a lot like her." Sasuke chuckled softly, half-bowing a bit as if he was an actor or singer after a performance. "Anyway.. we should get going.." Naruto said, surprising Sasuke a bit before Sasuke nodded.

The two of them dressed quickly and went to the building, Sasuke leading the way as he'd been told where it was. The place had been kept secret from everyone but the two leaders until now as they didn't want anyone knowing about it and possibly trying to destroy it. They arrived shortly, looking at it quickly before walking inside.

The inside of the building, unlike the outside which had been plain and dull looking, was quite magnificent. It was larger than it appeared from the outside covered in a combination of pure white walls and then walls covered in different pictures... mostly of woman in revealing clothes. Sasuke shook his head at the sight while Naruto blinked in surprise.

They walked down the hallway where they saw a door right in front and then two more hallways splitting off in different directions. The door in front of them however, was obviously for their bosses so Sasuke knocked. "Come in" two voices said in sync and Sasuke idly wondered if the two had practiced before he and Naruto walked inside.

The two head angels sat in front of them behind a desk. They seemed pretty comfortable around each other. "Ahh. Good. You two found each other and this place alright." The man, Jiraiya, said. Sasuke nodded.

"Did you expect anything else sir?" Jiraiya chuckled before shaking his head.

"No. Not at all Sasuke. I didn't expect any less from you or Naruto."

"I see you two are getting along... that's surprising... especially for you brat."

"Shut up grandma! Why is it that you don't think we'd get along huh?"

"Because of you and your attitude!" The conversation went on like this for a little while before the two briefed them on what they were expected to do and what information they had.

"Alright you two... you know your mission... and you know your enemy.."

"Orochimaru..." Naruto growled in proof that he remembered after Tsunade had stated that. Tsunade nodded.

"You two are to live in this building until he's caught... you are a new division in the angel ranks and so, shall be given a new name. You shall be known as.. the Twilight Angels. You may have separate rooms or.. share a room if you prefer.. I really don't care." Tsunade said. "You answer to both Jiraiya and I from now on. Now go." She said, waving her hand in dismissal.

Sasuke and Naruto nodded, walking out of the room and deciding which room they'd take after looking at both of the rooms. They were both nice so they decided they'd alternate between the two rooms. They picked the room that they'd sleep in for the night then and walked in. The walls in the room were pretty plain but were a beautiful crimson red colour.

The bed, as they saw, was white and covered in different kinds of birds. On the bedside table there was a small alarm clock set for 7 in the morning. That was the time that the chiefs expected them to be up and starting the search for the day. Naruto glanced at the clock and saw that it was already 10:30. "Sasuke... what do you say we go to bed and have a big breakfast tomorrow to make up for not getting dinner?" He asked.

Sasuke chuckled softly before he nodded and they walked over to the two closets. Each closet already had half their wardrobes and they guessed the other half was in the other room. They picked out some nightwear each and Sasuke changed in the joined bathroom, still feeling a bit sore from earlier and not wanting a repeat so soon. He knew they shouldn't be tired in the morning as well.

Once they'd finished changing the two of them crawled into bed, falling asleep almost the instant that their heads touched the pillows.

Sasuke awoke first thing the next morning a little while before the alarm clock went off. He glanced over to see that his and Naruto's wings had intertwined as they slept.... a sure sign of love. He gave a small grin at this, making sure not to shift enough so as to disturb the way their wings lay. The alarm went off then, waking Naruto.

"Sasuke... shut the alarm off would ya?" Naruto groaned, knowing Sasuke was closer. Sasuke chuckled, turning a bit to turn the alarm off and somehow managing to still not move their wings.

"Hey Naruto.. have a look and see what I woke up to this morning." He chuckled again. Naruto looked at him curiously, wondering what the heck he was talking about as he shifted a bit, making his wings move against Sasuke's a bit. Naruto immediately stopped when he felt the friction and turned to see his and Sasuke's wings still intertwined.

Naruto's eyes widened a bit in surprise. "But.... an angel's wings are only supposed to do that when......" Sasuke raised an eyebrow and when Naruto didn't seem to want to say the rest of it, he finished it for him.

"When they have found their soul mate.... I know..... small world huh?" Sasuke chuckled softly again before carefully separating their wings and stretching a bit. "Well.. we better get started on the case... otherwise Tsunade will have our hide..."

"How do you know that's something Tsunade would do?" Naruto asked surprised.

Sasuke chuckled. "Well duh... you can tell just by the way she talks... she doesn't accept excuses." He answered, getting carefully out of bed and walking over to the closet to find himself something to wear. He picked his outfit and walked to the bathroom. "Don't forget to get dressed before I finish or you'll have to change in the bathroom." He called out over his shoulder.

Naruto shook his head a bit before rolling his eyes and getting dressed himself. Sasuke walked back in just as Naruto was finishing slipping on his shirt. They nodded to each other then and walked out of the room. They'd decided to walk around the village to try and find some clues as to where they would start their search.

This realm was pretty quiet at this time of day but they looked for a while before going over to the other realm. They began walking around in Sasuke's realm, having decided to look in Naruto's realm first since that had been the closest one to them at the time. There were more people up by this time and they kept their eyes peeled. Naruto ignored the looks he was getting from the other creatures. It was pretty rare for a creature of the Light realm to enter the Dark realm and vice versa... much less angels.

"Hey hot stuff... you on duty or can you come and play?" someone purred from the right of Sasuke. Sasuke rolled his eyes at the Dark realm angel.

"Sai. I'm busy. Back off." Naruto looked over to see the angel looked remarkably like Sasuke. The main difference would have to be that, though it seemed to be fake, the other angel was smiling. The angel, Naruto guessed his name was Sai, pouted a bit.

"Aww come on Sasuke! Don't be that way.. you know you like it when I talk naughty like that." He purred. Naruto glared at him but didn't say anything. Sure.. he'd woken up with his wings intertwined with Sasuke's but... Sasuke had clearly woken up first... it was easy to twine wings together without waking up the other angel if they were asleep.. and how was Naruto to know that Sasuke hadn't done that to keep Naruto around?

This angel seemed to be perfect for Sasuke, Naruto noted as the two angels argued a bit. Naruto was tuning them out as he pretended to be keeping an eye out for clues. It was uncanny how much these two angels were alike.. if Naruto didn't know better, he would have been sure that Sasuke had a twin brother.

Eventually Sai left with a frown on his face. The frown quickly disappeared however as Sai started flirting with another angel who seemed to be more welcoming of his flirting. Sasuke sighed. "Thought I'd never get him to go away." He mumbled.

Naruto and Sasuke began walking again then. Naruto kept glancing over at Sasuke, trying to find the nerve to ask a question that could end up breaking his heart. He thought he was being inconspicuous but apparently he wasn't being that inconspicuous at all. "Naruto.... what's wrong?"

"Huh? Oh.. nothing at all.. why would you think there was?"

"Oh.. gee.. I don't know.. you keep staring at me... it's kind of creeping me out a bit."

"Oh.... sorry." Naruto scratched behind his neck then. They walked in silence for a bit before Sasuke interrupted it.

"Well?? What's on your mind?"

Naruto sighed. He could tell that Sasuke wasn't going to give in. "Well.. that Sai guy...... What's your opinion on his appearance?"

Sasuke gave him a look that clearly said 'that's it?' before he stopped. "He is pretty cute...." Sasuke paused here and Naruto felt his heart plummet, though he didn't show it. Sasuke smirked then, looking at Naruto before leaning and whispering a bit. "in a weird stalkerish kinda way." The way Sasuke said it showed his clear dislike for the man.

Naruto looked at Sasuke surprised. Sasuke chuckled. "Naruto please. You're the only one for me.. and nothing is going to change that. We're soul mates.. but even if that weren't the case... I love you Naruto." Sasuke grabbed Naruto's chin gently then, holding it still as he pressed his lips to Naruto's.

Naruto blinked before he relaxed and gently kissed Sasuke back. He was happy... and he felt like he could fight anything and come out without a scratch. He'd found his soul mate... and among the angels of the Dark realm that he had wanted to meet for so long but had kept his distance upon their first leader's ancient command.

He felt complete, whole.... and he wouldn't let anyone take that away from him. Not now... not ever.

Ok guys.... this is for a contest... and you guys can thank DA for me putting it on my account. You see, the first reason is I got suspended for two weeks for writing lemon that, at the time I wrote it, I didn't realize there was anything wrong with that as I'd seen other deviations on DA with lemons in them, even though I put a warning on it.. so for that reason alone everything that I write with a lemon now I'm only going to be putting on and I'll give a link to people on DA who want to read it... take that DA!! The second reason is, the contest deadline is going to be over before my suspension is and I started this piece for the contest a while ago and was too proud of it to let it go to waste.

So.. yeah. The details of this contest was that it had to be SasuNaru or NaruSasu... Check ;P, It had to have the phrase 'He is pretty cute... in a weird stalkerish kinda way' said by either Sasuke or Naruto... another check! (and I think I incorporated it pretty well :3 ) and the last thing was it had to be at least 500 words. Now.... because I hadn't ever checked how many words I usually wrote in my chapters.. this is the one I was worried about. I have to say.. I think this is the longest thing I've wrote that wasn't written by me and one other person. I'll let you know how many words the chapter is without this huge author's note at the end and the little blurb at the beginning.

Word count: 7,199

To think... I was worried... good thing there was no maximum ladies and gentleman.. otherwise I might have been screwed XP.

I think this contains my best ever written lemon to date as well. Yes.. this is a oneshot but... if I get enough people interested in the idea I might continue it after I finish a couple stories as I do have a bit of an idea of how I'd want this to continue... but... that's all up to you.. my readers. So, I hope you all enjoyed it. ^^


End file.
